A Giving Hand
by totoro670
Summary: Amaimon is hungery and is in the mood for homemade sweets! Given the key to acess any where in Japan, he ends up on the streets near a house. Convinced by the smell, he goes up and meets a what seems to be a normal girl. Can Amaimon help with her problems and can she help him? AmaimonxOC. Sorry if summary is bad. I do not own Amaimon nor ao no exorcist, just the girl you'll meet.XD
1. Chapter 1

Narrator's pov

"I'm hungery!" Amaimon whined. " then look in the fridge" mephisto said. " But i want something sweet!" Of course you do." Mepshito sighed. He grabbed on of his spare keys and gave it to Amiamon. " Stop complaining and just use the key to find something to eat." " Thanks big brother!" Amaimon said. He use the key right way and opened the door. "Anywhere with homemade sweets." he thought. He had hear from the t.v. that homemade cooking was the best, so why not try? He stepped out wondered why he on the street. Then something caught his nose. What was that delightful smell? He notices a house with a window opened with a tray on a table, calling his name. He jumped up on to the window since he didnt see anyone. He was hanging on the window upside down when he say a girl with wavy brown hair and straight bangs. Blush curled around the girl's face as she was stuck in a frozen and shocked position. She then scurried across the room on her back panting as if an she lost her breath. Amiamon, not affected by this, moved his hand toward the_( use your imagination for the food! has the reader have fun with the story) "uh...HEY!"The girl said, but he kept going for the _. She panic and threw a pillow at him, luckily missing the_. He stooped and looked at her. He's blue eyes stared into her dark red ones. "uhhh...If-if y-you want one uh..you have to d-do somet-hing for me first!" She studdered. Amaimon was fixed on her." What could a girl need help with? She seems normal? This maybe interesting..." he thought. "Ok, what is it?" he asked. She was surprised! He would really help?! Just the thought of it made her faint, and it did.

"Lady? Laaaaadddyyy" Amiamon chanted. She woke up on the floor waking up to a man in green hair. " My _!"she said." Don't worry, I didnt eat it" He said. " i don't want to have to call you lady though, I dont like it." He complained. " Its Ayumi Homiki"she mumbled." Ayumi, huh?" Amaimon sang." Well, if you don't hurry up andget up, im going to eat your_." So they sat down and began to chat." So, why do you need my help?" Amaimon said while chewing." It just that, I want to make friends!" She shouted\(0)/. " Look I know its sounds pretty lame but Im pretty desprate and I didn't think you say yes and!" she said. Then she started to mumble," And every time I talk to someone, i end up bring up something awkard and sound like a robot..." She stared down as Amaimon chewed while staring." But its strange, I seem to talk to you ok right now, I feel like I already know you somehow. Yet at the same time I can't recall when. I don't why but I already feel comfortable with you. This is a first in my life..." she mumbled away. Amaimon looked at her with a strange stare. " Hey, wait! I don't know your name and im already telling you my life! You need to tell me your name in order it to be equal! I told you my name! Equivalint exchange!" She boast. " " Ok" He shrugged" Its Amaimon." She was surpised to realize he said him name with ease. "How do you say it with ease?!" she questioned. " I just do." he clamly responed. They eat their _ while chatting somemore. " I better go, brother might worry." " Oh, here!" Ayumi said while handing a bag to him. It was full of the _ she made. " Take some with you for both of you guys." She blushed, she never gave anyone especially a boy something she made with her two hands. " Thanks you." Amaimon aswered. Just right when he was about to jump out the window, Ayumi shouted" Uh... do you mind if we make another deal?" Amaimon looked back. With his attention, she asked" I can cook for you again some more sweets if you like in exchange..."she stopped and blushed shouting," If you become my friend!" She said it, she said it. For the first time she actually ask someone. " hmmm..." he wondered. " O-ok, you cooking is really good." He studdered, and for the first time he actually felt embaressed(Not in the bad way though!XD). He didn't expect her to ask such a question. He never had a friend before. "Thank goodness!" She releaved." This is the first time I ever made a friend. And the funny thing is that I'm 16! I should have made friends before." She whispered. "D-don't worry!" Amaimon said stilled confused about why he is blushing lightly." I never made friends before either." Ayumi looked up and gave a warm and inviting smile. " Thank you!" Her smile made Amaimon blush even harder then before. Why is he like this? He wondered. "Thank you, homemade sweets are the best." he said finally calming down and left, holding the bag in his right hand. Ayumi stared out the window whispering" My first friend is a demon."

**Whats going to happen next?! how does Ayumi know he is a demon?! Who is this Ayumi? Was it fate that they met? Why was amaimon blushing?If you dont want ayumi as the main character, then you can imagine yourself as the main girl. Please comment if you liked it or give me advice this is my firat fan fic and i expect it to be as long as a shoujo anime/ manga( pretty long maybe) I will like to thank AmyXRoseXMoon for helping me with the advice( sorry i didnt do the povs). Enjoy the rest of you day.( I do not own Amaimon nor ao no exorcist.) **


	2. What is it like to be a friend

** Hello Again! Even if my stories arent popular right now, writing my ideas down though makes me feel better so i like to write and publish them down anyways even though no one may read them. Still feels good!-w- please tell me if good!**

"Ayumi!" Aniamon shouted. It was 4:00 in the afternoon, with the sun 3/4 over the horizon, the sun would come down soon. He heard footsteps coming closer to him as he waited sitting, on the couch, turning on the t.v. "Geez Anaimon!" Ayumi complained," You should wait outside!What if my mom came in and saw you sitting there like that!" Amaimon was sitting upside down with a lollipop in his mouth. "Whats wrong with the way I sit?" "It's not good for you blood circulation, your going to get a blood rush from you head when you stand up."Ayumi nagged." Plus it not like your mom will see me, besides where is your mom anyways?" "Well, she works in a bakery down the road. Her shifts usually take all day. Though once in a while, she does come home early..."Ayumi said. "What do you do when she is here?" Amaimon questioned. " Well, when she is home, she teaches me new stuff to cook. My mom is the reason I love to cook. Everytime I cook, I think of her, and when I do, what ever I make seems to turn better then I expect. At least thats what my mom tells me..." There was a moment of silence until Ayumi blurted" My, my look at me. Telling you these corny stories. Well, at least you know how I feel when I cook." " No, its ok." Amaimon explained." I don't really mind, not at all!" Woah, since when did Amiamon care for what people feel? Just who was this girl? Amaimon looked around as Ayumi was moving around the house gathering supplies. She was wearing a cute cat apron with white cat pockets. It looked pretty old, but still. It seemed pretty vaulable. "Where did you get the apron?" Amaimon asked, ask Ayumi was started mixing the ingredents together for a classic strawberry cake. " Oh this cat apron, it was given to me by my mom when I was a little girl. I would always watch my mom cook sweets in front of me, she let me help on jobs anyway I could help. But somehow, I would always get dirty, whether it was mixing to cutting the cake. I would always tell my mom that i would one day continue on her business of the bakery for her. She would say to be whatever i wanted to be. After that day, she came home again and gave me this apron. Even though it was too big on my back then, i wore it everyday. We don't have those kinds of conversations nor do things like that anymore now. Eversince her business boomed, she has been getting busier and busier. I offer to help, but she wants me to focus on school. So i do as im told focus on my school work. " She stoppped and then realized. " Woah! Im off topic!(XT) I always seem to drift off into my memories." Then she paused as if time had stopped. "Sorry" she whispered. There was an akward silence in the room. Amaimon didn't like the tension, it made his food taste weird.(XP) Amaimon knew he had to say something, but what? Right when he was about to say something, Ayumi asked" I wonder why a demon like you argeed to help me..." She dazed into the air after she put the cake in the oven, setting the temperture. As she pressed the button, Amaimon was stunned. How did she know he was a demon, did he do somethng that gave away the secret. Maybe it was when he appeared from the window. No one could jump from a two story house right? Did he show his tail?!" How can you tell?" He said with a confused expression on his face. " Well,long ago," she began," when I was young, i was bullied by these two boys( Bullying is bad, DONT DO IT!XC) They called me names and pushed me around. One of them pushed me with too much power and pushed me into a deep river. I didn't know how to swim at the time, so i splashed around screaming for help. The boys ran away, and there was no one around, and I thought I was doing to drown. before i loss consious, I saw someone jump into the river. All I saw green hair, jumping in and grabing me. It must of been hard to grab me, he left a scratched on me.I woke up moments later on the grass. I started seeing these weird things floating by. They kinda reminded me of cats.( didnt kow what they were called T.T) I went home acting like i never saw anything. Later at a festival, I went to a fortune telling lady, there was a jar that stood out. It had a weird creature i never seen before. The lady noticed and ask if i see anything in the jar. I said yes and she told me that I could probaly see demons. She told me not to fear, and gave me a luck charm. 'You're a special girl, you are. You deserve something like this'. I gave her my thanks and left her a smile. I sense something strange coming from you." Then she pointed, plus you jumped from a two story window. I could tell your not normal." Crap!" Amaimon thought. The oven made a loud "ding" The strawberry cake is done! Amaimon! Do you want to help frost the cake?" She stared at the demon as he sat up." Sure." He was done with the lollipop anyways, he wantd to taste the frosting. He got up and waked up to the counter.

After the waited for the cake to cool down, they started frosting."Here is the white and strwberries. Do you want red frosting to write something?" the browned hair girl asked." Ok." " Geez, is short answers what you only say?"She spouted with sarcasm. " Lets just get to frosting." He said with a expression(-3-). "Oooh, 5 words.." She teased. " She got two rubber spatulas and handed one to him." Start the frosting by scooping with the spatula and spreading it. Try to make it look nice." He did as he was told. He did his best making it flat but put uneven coatings and make it spiky. "Good try." Ayumi said and took over. She made the cake look like a cake sold in a fancy bakery. She even added the tips that surrounded the cake. " You can put the strawberies on. I'm going to set the table." Amaimon put 8 strawberries on in a circle and one more in the middle. "It's done! Are you done Ayumi?" "Yeah bring it over! Wait we forgot! The red frosting!" She rushed over to the cabinets and grabbed the red tube, and returned. She make curtain like prints around the cake. " There! Finish! I bought just for strawberry cakes! Its strawberry flavored!" She proudly anounced. " Lets eat!" Amaimon exclaimed, as he brought a knife over. As they enjoyed the wonderful cake they make( sort of -w-) Amaimon blurts out." Hey Ayumi?" "Huh?" " You seem to talk decently around me like you have friends. Yet why do you have trouble talking?" Ayumi lifted her fork and swings it around. Staring at it, making sure it didn't fall out of her hands. Then she spoke." I never really had anyone to talk to. The only people I talked to were my mom, you, and me when I'm doing my homework. I have tried to talk to someone but when I do, I'm never noticed or interupted. I really never called on at school, and no one comes up to me. So I sit near a tree and behind the school and eat by myself. I never really get the chance to talk much." She lowered her spoon and scooped a piece of cake into her mouth as if the story had no effect of her. "Ok, I'm understand why you have trouble. I seen on talk shows in the T.V. that you should find friends that have the same intrest with you." The green haired demon explained. " So, what else do you like to do , besides cook?" "hmmm, I like to doodle on my homework, it help my focus on my studies. What else? Uh.. I play the electric guitar, I like rock and pop. Favorite color is red, like my eyes... hmmm I like to study? Is it enough?" She looked puzzled, but so did Amaimon. " uhh, how do you find out if poeople like this stuff." They both looked confused, how did that help at all? They just stared down to their cakes and ate. Amaimon was at his last bite when he came up with the idea. " You could bring your sweets to school and eat them there." He suggested. As he stood up to get another slice, he continued " It will catch someone's eye, and probaly ask if they can try your sweets. Maybe that will work, maybe." He opened his mouth to take a bite out of his second slice, but he was interupted when Ayumi shouted," That might work! I could make cookies, but..." Ayumi said with a pleading face, " You got to help me!" " Ehhh...why?" Amaimon asked. " Because it's your idea! Please! Its getting late, and I need to wake up early tomorrow!" Ayumi plead. Her dark maroon like eye's right into Amaimon's bright blue ones( he's are blue, if you didn't know, look it up at a wiki of him. My sister didn't believe me XD) He blushed alittle, since he never seen a girl plead for him help, actually he has never seen ANYONE plead to him. " I guess.." As he looked away from her eyes with blush still lingering from his face. "YES! Ok, all the ingredients are in the pantery. We will need, flour, suger, eggs,..." Ayumi continue to ramble off, as Amaimon looked wondering to him self why he said yes. They grabbed all the ingredients and carried them to a clean and glincing marble counter. THey grabbed mixing bowls from under the counter and started mixing everything together. " Amaimon, get the oven preheated!" "How do you preheat?" Ayumi came over and ask Amaimon to switch jobs as she complained"Geez, for someone how eats alot of sweets, you sure don't know much about what you eat. If you knew how to make cookies, cake , or what ever, you could just cook them yourself, then..." She stopped talking as she finished pressing the buttons. " Why did you stop? Finish what you have to say, Ayumi." Amaimon said ask he continue mixing the ingredients. "Well," Ayumi answered," then you could stop coming here. But I like it when you come here, I get a chance to know you somemore. After all." She paused then continued on." Because, you are my friend!" She said with a smile that beamed brighter then the sun. Amaimon blushed more because of the word "friend" and of her smile. "Friend." he thought. He never had someone say that word to him. He was surprised she actually thought of him as a friend. " Hmm... What do friends do anyways?" Amaimon asked and he handed the bowl full of cookie dough to Ayumi. Hmmm, im not sure you should be asking me this, but I think they spend their time together, rely on each other when needed support. What else? I think they also do favors for each other. What I'm certain is that friends are who we want to spend the most time with, besides family." "Huh, so we're friends." Amaimon said looking out the window. " Yep!, And since we are friends, go wash your hands again, you're helping me rolling the cookie dough into small balls." Am I going to get my hands dirty?" Amaimon whined. " A bit, thats why you need to wash your hands. A little will stick of you put alittle oil on your hands, AFTER you wash your hands." "Why is washing hands important?" " Do you want to eat some else germs?" " Ok, maybe not." He washed his hands in the counter sink and dried them off. He grabbed a chair, dabbed his hands in the oil, and rolled chunks of the dough into his hands. " This feels weird." He complained. " Don't worry, it will cook in the oven and flaten." They rolled the cookie dough into small round hand fulls. " After they finished, Ayumi grabbed the tray and put the cookies into the oven. She set the time and pressed go. Amaimon stood up to wash his hands again, wiping away the oil from his hands. " I need to finish homework. I'm almost done, i just skipped 3 since I don't get them. She had her mathbook out and her workbook with her on the way out her room. She stared at the problem, but no luck. She ruffled her brown and gold hair groaning. " ARGHHH! I wish I understood this!" Amaimon come over to see the problem, and answered," (some math answer that you would get in the 11th grade. I don't know caculuas.) "How did you get it?" Amaimom was given the pencil and he showed his work on her notebook. " I get it! Thanks Amaimon, you saved my A!" The room started to smell like cookies, as Ayumi said to go check on them to Amaimon. " He walked over to the oven and turned the light for the oven on. " The cookies are flat now." He whipsered to himself. "How are they?" She asked. " They look like cookies!" He said. He turned around and noticed Ayumi in front of him holding a box. " Whats in it?" It was the cake that they frosted together. " Take it home and share with your brother. I take care the rest from here. You should go home, mom is coming soon." "Ehhhh, I want to try your cookies." "I'll save you a few then. I don't want my mom seeing you in my house all of a sudden. So go home droopy eyes! Oh, and don't open it. Have your brother open it instead first. I'm trusting you!" "Droopy eyes?" Amaimon wondered as he was escorted out. "Good night, Amaimon see you soon. Visit real soon ok?" "Ok." he walked a few steps out and turned around to see Ayumi still waving bye. He grabbed the box tight and jumped out of Ayumi's sight.

"Onii-chan!"Amaimon sang." I'm home, I brought a cake!" He walked into a room full of anime Dvds and manga books on the shelves. The room had a feeling of otaku everywhere. He saw a big pile of pillows and a t.v. screen on. THe screen was put on pause and a man with a purple curl popped up. "Oh, what cake is it?" Mephisto asked. He opened the boxed and saw a letter. Mephisto opened the letter and read it. He chuckled a little, then finish reading the letter. " Amaimon, I didn't know you made a friend. What is she like" Mephisto asked in a teasing tone. Amaimon stayed silent looking down, with blush overtaking his cheeks. He still hasn't gone over the fact he has a friend now. Mephisto look down at the cake with three slices missing. " It's a strawberry cake." Get me a knife, a plate and a fork so I can eat a slice." Amaimon did as he was told. He came back with the knife but instead of one plate andone fork, he held two. " Oh," Mesphisto chanted," so you plan on eating more." Amaimon nodded and cut a slice for himself. He brought him slice over the pile of pillows. " Big brother?" "Yes?" "What is it to be a friend?" Mephisto sat next him and thought about it." Hmm, what a strange question, i never thought you never ask that. Hmm, I guess never letting that person down. Don't give up on the person. Protect that person. A giving hand." He unpaused the game and continue playing. As Amaimon drifted off into space, he say quietly" A giving hand."

**I hoped you liked it! I feel like it was better then the first. I got a favorite and a follow! One follower is a big achievement for me! Thanks to blue-exorcist-1090 and AmyXRoseXMoon for the help! Check them out! Their stories are really good! XD ITS like reading a real anime! See you guys again WOO WOO!**


	3. Mochi Ice cream

**Hello ! I am back once more! But i was so sure that I put the chapter on doubled spaced! i got a review saying that I should, and I will make sure i will this time! In the name of the moon! vXDXDXD Some credit goes to AmyxRosexMoon and jazzcalhoun95.( this person to me to double space. I give credit to people how help me or give me advice in my stories, I am opened minded! If you have a problem, something annoys you about the story, or you want to comment oh how the story was, please tell me!I'm also sorry if any of the characters are O.c like except for Ayumi and the new characters.**

_**A month a past since Ayumi and Amaimon have visited each other and they still work on the problem. The making cookies and grabbing attention plan worked and she is recognized now. But no friends yet!The relationship between Ayumi and Amaimon has deepen to each other are best friends! The story will take place at Ayumi's school! -3- whats going to happen there?**_

It was afterschool, Ayumi sighed as she stared out the window thinking about her wonderful life now she had one friend. As she smiled of in the distance, she notice two small ant like people together. One male and one female. She stared as she wondered what were they going to do. AS she saw them talking near a tree near a almost naked tree, the boy and girl can closer. Ayumi started blushing like mad as she saw the two down outside the window kissing. She blushed even more as they pulled out and came in again. "Ahhggrah!1" She stood up panicking and she fell over with her blush still lingering.

She looked again out the window to see that the cute couple disappeared. She was still blushing , she couldn't get the picture of them kissing out of her minded. It was a good thing no one came in while she was flustered, that is, until a tall and slim boy with black hair and blue eyes came in.

"Huh? Ayumi? What are you still doing here?"

"W-what? Y-you know m-y name?"Ayumi said in an awkward robot voice." Oh gosh, this is the first time a classmate said my name. " Ayumi thought as she was looking down and she still had her blushing face.

"Well, isn't it nice to know your classmates name?" He chuckled as he answered with a face that had an innocent and friendly look.

"OH! E-even though you k-now my name...I-I s-till don't know yours." She mumbles of into the distance, still in her robot voice.

"It ok. My name maybe easy to remember though. It's Ayumu Gou."

"I-its almost like my name!" She looked up and saw the boy's smoothed face up closes. She blushed even more forgetting the kissing couple, but instead his face burned into her mind.

"I'm sorry if im too close," Ayumu said. He stood up and said," do you need a hand standing up?"

Ayumi looked at his hand and took it. She was so flustered and her face was red as a cherry! "Ah...n-no, i-its o-k. Thank you."

"No problem!" He smiled. His smile made Ayumi smile as well in an instant.

"Why were you still here after school anyways? I thought I only did this week to clean."

"Oh, I-i was still packing and...I-I saw s-something and fell over the l-legs of the desk..."she spilled out.

"oh, Ok!" He responded," I will see you tomorrow."

"oh ok." She waved back .

"Oh, Ayumi?"Ayumu asked.

"Yeah?" Ayumi wondered.

"You should smile more often. You look very cute like that."Ayumu left as those word stabbed Ayumi in the heart. Her heart pounded rapidly as she repeatedly thought of those words."Doki-doki?" My hearts never pounded before. What is this?" She packed up and left 2-A. Out the lockers with her shoes and walked out the gates of Gakuen Himorshi.

"Ayumi?Are you home?"Amaimon knocked on the window to Ayumi's room. "Amaimon? You are here a little early? What are you doing here early?" Ayumi opened the window and let Amaimon in. Amaimon dug into his pockets and pulled out a charm, as he sat on her soft and fluffy bed. "Here." "Why are you giving this to me?""Well, you and me both don't that those phone things and I made charms for you and me. It send signals on what we feel or on certain moods. That way, when im hungry, It will send you a signal if I want some sweets from you. I don't have to wait for you to make it, and we can eat it right away."

"You are pretty impatient are you." Ayumi suggested.

"Ehhhhhh? I though its smart. Beside, if you ever need me, your feeling will signal to mine. Plus its better when you're in trouble!"

"What, exactly how?" Ayumi questioned.

"Well, a phone is useless when in a situation, but for this charm, it will end help to me when you are ever in trouble, without the person knowing.

"What about when YOU need saving?" Ayumi teased.

"Eh?No way. I can save myself. I'm strong." Amaimon bragged, as Ayumi went along with it.

"Sure,sure...By the way, what do you want me to make this time?"Ayumi asked as she spunned in her chair.

"hmmmm. I really want mochi ice cream...I had it once, and it was really good." Amaimon answered as he began to drool about the mochi ice cream. "But its starting to gt cool! I get cold easily!"Ayumi said with a face(XT) "So, its still really good! I want some!"Amaimon whined.

"fine, but I don't have any ice cream."

"Then go gets some."

"I don't want to go by myself! The world is dangerous!"Ayumi argued."Plus you want the mochi icecream, you have to come with me to choose the flavor.

"sigh, fine, lets go."Amaimon gave in. He stood from the wonderful bed and stepped out the window.

"HEY! Not through the door! Im not a Demon!I don't come in and out as i please through whatever!She screamed with her hands raised high as she shook them. [(/.)/ (-.- )]

"fine, we'll take the door, like boring people" Amaimon said with his hands behind his neck. THey walked out of the door as Ayumi grabbed her coat from the rack( it had her wallet in it). She was wearing a T-shirt that had a cute picture of a flower with light shaded blue straight jeans. She also wore a white jacket and a red scarf. "Oh! I love this scarf!"She screamed into the red scarf. "Why?" Amaimon asked as they walk down the street. Ayumi answered," Its red and its the softest,fluffiest,warmest thing ever! I love this scarf!XD" She cried.

"Really? I want to try."Amaimon said.

"But its cold!" Ayumi complained."I get cold easily."

"sign, you are so weak. Why am i friends with a weakling?"Amaimon teased.

"Hey! You're so mean! I'm not weak!Argh!"Ayumi shouted as she threw some punches into Amaimon's shoulder.

"See you are weak. I didn't feel a thing."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE A FREAKEN DEMON!"Ayumi shouted, but only loud enough for only them to hear. She then threw a few more punches harder then before.

"Stop it that feels weird."Amaimon said while smiling a little, but not much.

Ayumi was as energetic as ever when she was around Amaimon. She to never give up if he was with her. Soon later after she stopped punching Amaimon, they reached the super market. Ayumi got the cart as Amaimon followed her, wondering what lies ahead in a super market. They enter the market and when straight to the frozen produce aisle.

"Oh! There is a sale on the ice cream! Lucky! Ok Amaimon,choose one flavor, im going to choose the other one." They looked at the ice cream on sale, as they looked though,Amaimon was trying to find the same flavor he had before.

"Amaimon, you done?" Ayumi said with green tea ice cream in her hands. As she put the ice cream in the cart, Amaimon answered.

"I'm trying to find the one I had before. It was red, and i remembered he said something beans."

"Probably this one," she pointed,"Its red and there are beans in it. It's called Azuki bean, its really good, i like that one alot." Amaimon grabbed the icecream tub and put it in the cart. They left the isle and when to the next item," We also need to get rice flour, teh thats it. But i could get more sugar to while im at it. We also ran out of eggs. As she rambled on, something caught Amaimon's eye. The candy isle.

"Ayumi." Amaimon said." Can we go to this isle first. I want to see it."

"Sure we have time."Ayumi said back.

They walked into the candy isle that was filled with not only sweets, but chips as well.

"Ayumi, can I get some candy?" Amaimon said with sparkles in his bright blue eyes.

"Only one. If we spend all my money on junk food then i won't have enough for stuff we need. So, only one!" Ayumi said as she held one finger between amaimon's eyes.

"fine, just because you're making mochi ice cream. "Amaimon pouted as he looked around for which one.

"You are helping too! If you don't help, you are not getting any mochi ice cream!" Ayumi said in such a manner.

"Eh? I have to?"Amaimon whined.

"Yeah, its not fair that i have to cook it by myself. Besides, it will go by faster if you help. And the more help, the faster you get to eat. Now go choose your treat."

While he did, Ayumi heard a cry for her name. "hm?" She wondered. She looked around and saw Ayumu coming up to her with his cart. "Ayumi!" He shouted with a big smile. Ayumu was so care free though that he tripped on his own cart.

"Ayumu! A-are you ok?"Ayumi studdered as she come up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. Hey, where your robot voice go?"

"Oh. um..." She wondered herself as she looked confused at herself. Where did it go?

Amaimon came up to Ayumi saying," Here, I want this one. Lets go get the rice flour." Amaimon looked up to see a smiling and slim figure waving hi to him. "Ayumi who is that?"

"Oh, Amaimon! You finished! oh, this is Ayumu Gou, he is in my class." Ayumi introduced.

"Hello there, my name's Ayumu Gou. I'm a friend and classmate of Ayumi. Please to meet you." Ayumu said in a friendly and inviting way. Ayumi blushed in the fact he said friend.

As Ayumi blushed, Ayumu asked what they were doing here at the market. Ayumi looked up and said," Oh, we are here to get stuff to make mochi ice creams." Ayumi said perfectly.

"Oh, thats cool! You can bake!" Ayumu's eyes lighten up as he looked at her.

"Yeah, my mom runs a bakery and i love to bake so.."

"Thats so cool!" Ayumu's eyes seem to have sparkles in them now."I though when you made cookies you bought them. I was wrong! I'm sorry!"

"Its fine, besides it was fun to bring it to school."

"Ayumi, you should make more sweets and bring them to share them with me!"Ayumu declared.

"ok,i will, but not the mochi ice cream, next time."Ayumi answered.

"Ok, I'll be waiting!"Ayumu turned around with his cart, but before he turned the corner, he stopped and said to Ayumi,"Don't forget to smile!" Then he left she sight.

"I didn't know you made a friend." Amaimon butted in as Ayumi turned to face him.

"Yeah, i guess I did."

- They finished shopping for the supplies to make the wonderful mochi ice cream. They walked home with the groceries in their hands, they talked alot and teased. When they reached Ayumi's house. She asked Amaimon to hold the bags as she got her keys out. She unlocked the door and they rushed in. Ayumi and Amaimon put the fridge in the freezer and left the rice flour out. Ayumi turned the stove on and put water in a pot and started boiling the water.

"While the water freezes and the ice cream freezes a bit more, lets play video games!XD" Ayumi declared.

"Ok."Amaimon agreed. THey played many rounds of the video game in Ayumi's room. Amaimon won some, and Ayumi some. They water pot made a loud whistle that could reach down the street. Ayumi and Amaimon turned the t.v. off, washed their hands, amd when into the kitchen downstairs. Ayumi put the water on low and brought out a tray for minicupcakes, while Amaimon grabbed the two tubs of green tea and azuki bean ice cream.

"Ok, first we need to make small scoops of icecream and put them in them in the mini cupcake tray." Ayumi instructed. Ayumi grabed the green tea tub as Amaimon grabbed the Azuki bean tub.

"Only half the tub of ice cream."

"What are we going to do with the other half?" Amaimon pondered.

"Eat it of course what else?" Ayumi responded.

"Yeah, yeah!" Amaimon cheered in a marching band beat.

They filled every hole(or pocket idk)of the tray and put it back in the freezer.

"Ok, now we need to make the mochi." Ayumi said as she grabbed the rice flour," Go get the sugar, I'll get a bowl."

"Amaimon when into the cabinets and grabbed the sugar in a plastic container. He can back and put the sugar on the counter,only to find Ayumi strugling to get the bowl on the top shelf. He came up right next to her only to tease about her height.

"Do you need help, shorty?"Amaimon mockliy asked.

"No, I've almost got it. Argh... Almost... GOT-"Ayumi said as she started losing her balance. She moved her arms in circles only to acidentlly grab Amaimon and making him fall over as well.

"Tch...that hurt." Amaimon said as he opened his eyes. He looked down and saw he was on top of Ayumi. He saw that has hands were holding on to both her wrists and he laid on top of her chest. Amaimon felt something on his chest, something warm and squishy, he didn't know until he looked down seeing that Ayumi's boobs were squished against his chest. Ayumi opened her eyes with a small blush, running across her face.

"Ah, Amaimon." Ayumi said to get Amaimon's attention.

"Hm?" Amaimon responded with cheeks filled with a light pink shade.

"Can, you get off of me? You're kinda heavy." Ayumi said with an awkward face.

"Oh, ok." Amaimon said with a face still lingering with pink as he thought what he just felt on him chest. He slowly got off as the Ayumi started looking for the bowl. The microwavable bowl was still on the shelf, but in the risk of falling.

"ugh... I didn't even get the bowl and I still fell."Ayumi sulked.

"I'll get it."Amaimon volunteered. He reached for the bowl no problem and handed her the bowl. Ayumi grabbed the bowl, but also touched Amaimon's hand. It shocked him that he felt the soft touch of her hand. Ayumi saw Amaimon looking away didn't seem to notice their hands touched.

"Are you ok Amaimon?" She said with a worried look. Amaimon clamed down and reasured her." I'm fine." Amaimon wondered why he blushed when they touched hands.

"Thats good." Ayumi said in relief. She poured 2 cups of sugar into the microwavable bowl as Amaimon turned off the water and brought it over to the counter where they were making the mochi ice cream. Ayumi put on mittens and poured the water for 2 cups. She mixed the sugar and water together until the sugar disolved, leaving a clear and sweet water mixer. Ayumi cut the bag of rice flour and poured in 2 cups of rice flour. Amaimon watched as Ayumi mixed the btach even more making sure no lumps were in the bowl, he thought why he blushed when he touched her hand. He thought about it until he notice her puting the batch in the microwave for 5 minutes. She finished pressing the buttons and turned to Amaimon.

" We need to cook the mochi for 5 minutes in the microwave, Then you will stir up the mochi. Do you want the color mochi to be red and green, or what?" Ayumi asked.

"Red and green." Amaimon said as he plopped onto the couch lied there. Ayumi looked over the couch to see Amaimon whining like a child "Hurry up and cook!". Ayumi sat on the edge of the couch (where you rest your back on like this: _/-; hope that helps explain it better..)

"There's still 3 minutes left, you have to wait, geez."Ayumi nagged.

"But it's boring to wait for time! Only if my brother was here..."Amaimon kicked his legs up and down in boredom. Since he was strong, he didn't realize that his kicking made Ayumi fall over the couch with her back landing on his stomach.

"Oghf!" Amaimon blurted out as he felt the impact on him hungry stomach. Ayumi faced him and laughed.

"Did I finally hurt you?" Ayumi said in a playful tone.

"Eh? No way." Amaimon boasted trying to prove how strong he is.

Ayumi let a chuckle slip through her mouth saying" I heard you say oghf though."Amaimon argued making excuses, but Ayumi didn't believe him. Ayumi started rollong on him as Amaimon had no idea what to do. It was a rare moment that Amaimon was flustered, but he was actually having fun. Bullying and teasing her was one of the best moments for Amaimon. Ayumi stopped rolling and looked at Amaimon.

"Amaimon." Ayumi said. Amaimon looked at Ayumi. Ayumi remembered those words," Don't forget to smile!" Ayumi then decided,"Thank you for being me friend. She then gave Amaimon a warm and beautiful smile. Amaimon stared at her with she smile still there. Amaimon started blushing without realizing until he felt his heart pound, not much, but enough to now something was wrong. Amaimon was about to say thank you what, but the microwave rang and Ayumi stood up to attend to the mochi. Amaimon stayed at the couch for a bit to wonder why he blushed again. Ayumi came over and grabbed Amaimon's hand, trying to pull him up.

"Amaimon, get up! You neeed to mix the mochi. Do you want some or not?" Amaimon got up still blushing alittle and followed Ayumi to the kitchen. Ayumi looked at the clock and said," It's 4:15pm. We still alot of time to hang out together. Let's go and make color mochi. Ayumi grabbed another smaller bowl and Brought it to the counter. She asked Amaimon to hold the bowl full of mochi up. Amaimon brought it up and Ayumi put half of it in the other bowl. You put the green in, and I'll put the red. Ayumi handed Amaimon the green food coloring and when straight to work on the color. Amaimon put the food coloring in the bowl of white mochi. He put a few drops and started mixing. When all the white was replaced with a light shade of green. He ask Ayumi if the color was good, but instead she said to switch the bowls. She grabed the green food coloring and the light green bowl, while Amaimon did the same. He saw Ayumi put more green food coloring. She sturred the bowl as Amaimon stirred his too and saw Ayumi holding the green bowl in his face.

"Now it's the same color as your hair!" She giggled as Amaimon looked at the color, then his hair.

"It is.." Amaimon commented. Ayumi saw the bowl for the red mochi was a maroon like red.

"I like that color, you did good." She encouraged as she looked at Amaimon. Amaimon thanked her and they stirred for another minute. Then she put both the bowls in the microwave for 5 more minutes. Ayumi the commanded. "Ok, while the mochi cook for a bit more, we need to cover the counter with plastic wrapping and corn starch. She told Amaimon where the plastic wrapping is as she grabbed the corn starch. Amaimon found the plastic wrapping and brought it over to the counter where Ayumi was. They covered the counter with plastic and carn starch. They made an even layer of cornstarch so the mochi won't stick to the counter. The microwave had 2 more minutes when they finished. Ayumi dived into the comfortable, and soft couch before Amaimon did.

"I finally got the couch before you!" Ayumi victourious chanted, which annoyed Amaimon a bit. He grabbed the botten of the couch and lifted it. Ayumi was pushed off by gravity, as she rolled, she said," NO FAIR!" She landed on the floor face first. Amaimon quickly took the whole couch and relaxed. Ayumi put her hands on her nose, ribbing it to make the pain go away.

"Tch-tch tch...My nose hurts now! Thanks!"Ayumi said in a sarcastic voice. Amaimon raised his hand and touched her nose without thinking he was. He started singing a chant.

"Itai no itai no tondeke( pain, pain, fly away)." He soon realized what he did and moved his hand away quickly. He started looking the other way, embarrassed he showed compassion( in which he never does...) He thought why he did that, or how he knew it. He looked at his hand and started lightly blushing. He never did that to anyone. So why did he do it now?

Ayumi looked at Amaimon shocked and saying," Woah! It actually worked!" She was astonished how the pain disappeared quickly. "Thank you." She said when she finally calmed down. Amaimon stood silent until the microwave dinged. Ayumi and Amaimon both got up and attended to the mochi. Ayumi was putting on mittens, but it was too late. Amaimon already took out the two bowls.

"You are so impatient. Your lucky you can withstand heat." Ayumi said. Ayumi went over the the bowl and touch the two mochi to see if they were sticky, and sure enough, they were.

"Ok! We now flatted the Mochi on the surface of the counter. Then we use these bowls as a trace and use these knives to make circles. Make sure to cover the circle mochi again with corn starch." She said as she handed a bowl and a knife to Amaimon. "Just don't kill anyone with that." Ayumi mocked.

"Don't cut yourself." Amaimon retaliated.

Ayumi stuck her tounge out at Amaimon like a child. Amaimon didn't do anything but started making the mochi circles. Ayumi followed and they finished in a flash. They took out the ice cream and put one ice cream ball and put it in the middle. Ayumi showed Amaimon how to pinch the mochi together. Amaimon got the hang of it right away, making the pinching ochi process fast. There were two left, one green tea and one azuki bean. Ayumi thought of a great idea and grabbed the last green tea ice cream and the green mochi circle and pinched the sides up to make a green spike on the top. She then looked in a drawer near the counter and grabbed a skwer. She drew a face on it and showed Amaimon.

"Look Amaimon, its you!" She said proudly.

Amaimon retaliated by grabbing the red mochi and the azuki bean icecream scoop and making one of her. He drew a face with the same skwer and stretched the extra mochi to make a scarf mochi hugging the Ayumi mochi. He dropped the skwer and said, "I made you." Ayumi looked at it in amazement.

"Woah! Thats art! It's way better them mine!" Ayumi pouted.

Amaimon shrugged, then saying," I'm eating this mochi now." His mouth widen as the hand moved closer to his mouth, pushing the Ayumi mochi into danger.

"No, stop! You're not eating me!" Ayumi whined.

"Why not? It's not actually you."

"No, but it represents me! If you eat it it like eating me mentally! Let's just switch mochi!"

Amaimon shrugged and give her the Ayumi mochi, as she gave him the Amaimon mochi. Amaimon took the mochi into him out and eat it. It sent tingles up his spine from the wonderful flavor.

"It's good. I'm getting more."

Ayumi still chewing, swallowed and said," Hey, save some for me!"

**Did you enjoy the ending? I feel like i do better every chapter I type. The mochi ice cream they make is actually one way of making them. I got the recipe from this link thing website? Its on youtube. **** watch?v=wFHQqfHrxsk**** It's looks good. Noce more i don't own Amaimon nor the amine/manga Ao no exorcist. Just Ayumi and Ayumu. I'm so creative on names. (:T) Please review in you have suggestions, ways to help me, or to just make me feel better and praising my story, please tell me! Everyone who is a writer love getting reviews. I get really happy for them. Also if you have funny jokes please tell. I like jokes. :3 hee hee. Have A good one everyone! **


	4. Joining and Welcoming someone new

Hello again! I'm sprry for all the spelling mistakes but i dont have a processer that checks for spelling mistakes, plus i don't know how you check it on the website . If there is anyone willing to correct my mistakes for me since I can't tell if I spelled it right or not. So I'm really sorry for the people who told me to fix the spelling mistakes. I don't know how!Please have a good day! I do not own the story Ao No Exorcist nor Amaimon and Mephisto or ANYONE I ever mention from the anime/manga. Also I would like to give XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx and of course AmyXRoseXMoon. She always helps me with my stories. She gives my her thought on future plots I tell her. Check out her stories! They are super good! They make you wonder whats next and want more of her wonderful stories! check her out!

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧**

Ayumi was staring out the window in the classroom while the classroom was starting to pack up and leave. She enjoyed looking at the shining outside world next to her. Though the trees had no leaves, she somehow manage to find the beauty in that. She notice a group of girls(around 4 of them) coming up to the front all together . One strated opening her mouth and then started shouting.

"HEY! Does any girl in this classroom know how to play the electric guitar? If you do please come to room 3-c. Please come if interested!"

The group of girls left, leaving the room to be filled with noise again. Ayumi stared at the door for a bit then turned to her side where her backpack is to see only Ayumu with her backpack.

"Ayumi-chan! Did you see the girls?" Ayumu said with a relaxed yet exicted tone.

"Yeah...I wonder why they need someone like that."

"Ayumi, you're so clueless. Its probaly for a band."

"Oh, well I better go to 3-c..."

Ayumu grabbed Ayumi be the shoulders, stunned, he yelled.

"YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY?!"

Ayumu's power screech grabbed some people's attention, starting a whispering around Ayumu and Ayumi. Ayumi started hardening as people started coming up to them and started questioning Ayumi.

"Woah, it always the quiet ones that are talented, huh?" One whispered.

People surrounding Ayumi and Ayumu agreed and just stared at Ayumi somemore, which made she harden more, she wished that Amaimon just came and took her away from the room. Ayumu just grabbed Ayumi like a book and left the room. Ayumu put Ayumi down and apoligized to her. Ayumi relaxed and was just relived they ecsaped the room. She kept thinking that at one point they where going to tackle her to death. Her imagination went wild sometimes. The two friends started walking to 3-c, that is, until Amaimon came.

"Amaimon? What are you doing here?"

"You called for me didn't you?"

Ayumi remembered wishing Amaimon would take her away from the room. She sighed, but said thanks to Amaimon. Ayumu looked at Amaimon and he looked back. Ayumu smiled at Amaimon saying hello, he said hello back.Amaimon turned back to Ayumi asking where she was going.

"We're going to 3-c. I need to go and check something out."

"DID YOU KNOW AYUMI PLAYED THE ELECTRIC GUITAR!?" Ayumu said blushing with excitment.

"Yeah, she told me," Amaimon said while putting a lollipop into his mouth," I just never heard her play before."

"Well here's your chance!" Ayumu said proudly like a salesmen," She going to try out for their band!"

"W-well," Ayumi said stuttering,"I j-just think this is a g-good chance to m-make friends, thats all!" She gave a chuckle that was either true for false.

"I wanna hear you play," Amaimon serious and sensire look made Ayumi blush. She didn't know why, but she blushed. "What was this?"she thought. She thought about it for a while, but shrugged it off when they got to 3-c. They heard charter coming from the other room.

"I'm going to listen from the outside." Amaimon opened a window and jumped out. You could see that he went to the window that is barely opened and waited out there. There was no sport meeting outside since it was getting cool. Ayumi looked at the door with a nervous look, she was shaking. Ayumu put his hand on one of her shoulders, telling her it's alright. After all, he was coming in too. Ayumi opened the door and saw 4 girls with happy smiling faces. They stopped to look who open the door to see a nervous and quiet girl standing out their door.

"Someone did come!" One of the girls said.

"It's Ayumi Homiki! I didn't know she played!"

"AYUMI! AYUMI!" A short kid like girl came up to her and grabbed her hand to drag her in.

Ayumu welcomed himself in and entered, "See Ayumi! You don't need to be nervous!"

Ayumi gave a push to help the short girl pull. Ayumi tried to relax again and came to her senses. She looked up and saw a girl with long black hair tied up in a pony tail. She looked serious but said in a kind voice.

" Thank you for coming, we are looking for someone who can play the electric guitar for our light music club. Please, if you are interested please play the guitar next to the wall over there."

There ws a tuned guitar over by the wall near the windows, Ayumi came over to grab the guitar, but as she did, she heard tapping on the window. She looked to see Amaimon giving her a thumbs up with a face that showed no expression. THought of him giving her a thumbs up made her blush a little. She mouthed a thank you to him and came back to the group with the guitar.

"Ah.. what song do you want me to play?"

"Play what-" The girl with the black hair said, before she was interupted.

"Oh, OH! Play this song!" A girl with red hair tied up in two pig tails requested.

She looked into her bag and grabbed the music sheet out. Ayumi looked at the sheet as the three other girls wondered why she has mucis sheet for guitar. Ayumi read the title and who sang this song. It said "Heat Haze Days( Kagerou Days) Sung by Hastune Miku."Ayumi had heard of this song before and really liked it, only she listen to the song with Soraru & 96Neko singing the song.

Ayumi looked up and said," Umm, I've played this song before, i know how to play with you like. Ayumi wanted to hear what it would sound like if other insterments played with her instead of by herself. The 4 girls got up and got ready to play, they looked at Ayumi with a proud look and were ready. The short, blonde, kid like girl gave the count off.

"One, two... ONE TWO THREE!"

Ayumi played her beggining solo, as it end they all joined in. Then the blacked hair girl started singing the song.

"**Hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan kurai no koto tenki ga ii**(It happened at around 12:30 pm on August 15. The weather was nice)."

She sang the song perfectly. Ayumi was enjoying the perfect harmony they were making together. She was having alot of fun, so much fun she started actually sing with it too. The girls notice, but Ayumi didn't, she just kept jamming to the song they created. A solo came for Ayumi and she played it perfectly. Ayumi and the blacked haired girl sang together in harmony, bring a small crowd outside the door. The people outside were wondering where the music was coming from. When they finished, they heard a small crowd clapping but then leaving. Ayumi looked at the girls with a big smile.

"That was fun! I enjoyed doing it alot!"

"You seemed to enjoyed playing alot." The red headed girl come up to her with her phone out playing the song, in which you could clearly heard Ayumi singing. Ayumi blushed maddly was she heard the voice of her own voice. She covered her face and ran to the window where Amaimon was.

"Amaimon!" She whispered," Can you erase their memories be any chance?"

Amaimon shooked his head, making Ayumi sink to the floor. It looked like her spirit can out of her boby and floated away. The girls chuckled at her but came up to her in comfort.

"It's ok, you sing really well, it sounded great with Yuki's voice." Said the red headed girl.

"Yuki?" Ayumi said in confusion.

"We haven't introduce us to you have we, nor you. I'm Sera, please to meet you."

The girl with black hair with a cool image came up introducing herself," I'm Yuki, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kami! The energetic short girl said.

"I'm Nagumi." A girl with dark purple hair and gold eyes said.

"Nagumi plays the keybaord/sound effects, Sera plays bass, Yuki sings, and I play the drums!"Kami said with a happy face," And now we have a you as guitarist!"

"Kami... only if she wants to. She isn't a member..." Yuki said.

"It's ok," Ayumi said with a smile," I would love to join the light music club." The girls stared at Ayumi's smiling face, and rushed to her with Ayumu running as well.

"Your smile is so cute!" Sera, Kami, and Ayumu said together in unison. THey treated her like a super cute little cat. Amaimon was staring out the window seeing Ayumi being hugged by everyone. Amaimon looked at them thinking," I wish I could hug her." Then reaizing what he said herubbed his head and shook his head in fustration thinking why did he think that? Ayumi was handed a sheet of paper and everyone left the room. Everyone when to their lockers and switch their shoes, once out the gate, they went their seprate ways. Ayumi was walking the opposite way as the others when Amaimon landed right infront of her.

"Nice landing." Ayumi said with a scoreboard with a 9 on it.

"What are we making this time?" Amaimon said getting straight to the point.

"I don't have the time to make anything today, do you just wanna finish the ice cream we bought?"

"I guess..."Amaimon said with no expression.

"You should show more expression, I can't tell if your serious or not."

Amaimon gave her a fake smile that didn't even look like a smile. Ayumi looked at him funny, then laughed. Amaimon stared at her laughing thinking she gone mental. Ayumi clamed down as they crossed the street.

"That was a beautiful smile." She said meaning the opposite.

"whatever." Amaimon shrugged.

As they walk home, Amaimon spotted a cat following them. Ayumi didn't notice since she was enjoying the scenery of the world( which she did very often). Amaimon stared at the cat following them until Ayumi noticed he wasn't facing forward.

"Amaimon what are you looking at?" Ayumi turned and saw a cute white cat following Amaimon. Amaimon turned to the left, the cat turned to the left. He turned to the right, the cat turned to the right. It was a never-ending process, Until Ayumi noticed Amaimon's coat has caught something in it. It was a cat nip plant. Ayumi giggled as Amaimon try to shake his trail from the cat. After 10 minutes of it, Ayumi went up to Amaimon standing really close to him. Amaimon looked to see what she was doing, while blushing a little, seeing that she took something off of his coat.

"This is the reason why the cat was following you. You had a kind of cat-nip plant stuck on you. "

She handed the cat nip to Amaimon, who was wondering why he was given this.

" Give the cat nip to the cat, then he might stop following you."

Amaimon looked at the cat nip, then the cat. He squated down and raised his hand out with the cat nip in his hand. The cat looked at him with happiness in her eyes. The cat came up to Amaimon in a regular walking pace and sniffed the plant. The cat started rubbing against his hand around the cat nip plant. Ayumi stared at Amaimon blushing at the cuteness that Amaimon was pplaying with a cat, and that he looked like he was having fun. Ayumi squat next to Amaimon and stroke the cat. The cat purred and started licking the plant in Amaimon's hand. The cat would lick Amaimon's hand, sending chills up his spine. The cat's tounge was so rough! It licked Ayumi's hand, sending chills up her spine too.

"The tounge is so rough!" Ayumi laughed with a warm smile.

Amaimon looked at her for a bit embracing her smile. Then looked down, showing a light shade of pink on his cheeks. The cat then ate the cat nip, and looked up at Amaimon. It gave a meow showing thanks and rubbed around Amaimon. The cat went all the way around Amaimon, making Amaimon turn to watch it. Ayumi looked at Amaimon with jealousy.

"I want the cat to like me too." She pouted (-3-).

The cat seem to understood her, since she stopped rubbing against Amaimon and to Ayumi. Ayumi froze in the cuteness in the cat. She was blushing with sparkles surrounding her. She picked up the cat and helded it in her arm. "So warm!" She thought. She put the cat down and told Amaimon a let's go kind of sign and they walked away from the cat. They walk only a couple of footsteps to hear a meow close by. They both looked back to see the cat was still following them. Ayumi blushed in the cuteness of the snow white like cat. She grabbed the cat and twirled with it.

"Its so cute! I'm going to take it home with us!"

"But what about your mom?" Amaimon argued.

"We been looking for a pet anyways. She knows I get lonely sometime by myself." Ayumi said as she stopped twirling with the cat. Then she looked up at Amaimon and said," But I'm not lonley anymore thanks to you!"

She gave Amaimon a smile, and then a hug, with the cat leaping out of her hands. Amaimon was shocked by the impact of the hug. He never was hugged before. He looked down to see Ayumi still hugging him. Amaimon blushed more darker shade of the pink before looking down at Ayumi. "So close." he thought. Then he heard Ayumi say something was she still held on." Thank you." She let go of him , wearing a small shade of pink on her cheek. Amaimon said nothing back to her, just stared down on the ground. Ayumi then shivered as the cold wind blew. She let a small burr sound out, then picked up the cat, regaining the warmth back from the warm cat. " I think I'll name you snow."They started walking to a near by pet store to buy the cat a collar with the name Snow on it, bought supplies, and went home.

"HOME!" Ayumi said dropping the stuff and falling on the couch with the cat in her arms happy. Amaimon put the stuff down next to the wall and rolled Ayumi out of the couch, taking complete control of the couch.

"Not, even a minute and you take the couch!" Ayumi pouted.

They cat leaped out of her grasp and onto Amaimon's stomach. She walked ontop of his chest and licked his chin. The rough tongue sent chilled to Amaimon again, making him feel weird. Ayumi went to her room and changed into comfertable pj's and grabbed the ice cream from the fridge and two spoons. She came over to Amaimon playing with the cat. She blushed at the sight of Amaimon playing with the cat.

"How cute!" Ayumi said out loud, catching Amaimon's attention and dropping the cat on the couch flustered that she saw him play with the cat. Amaimon threaten Ayumi about his and the cat to never tell a soul. She laughed and kept shouting how cute the scene was. She and Amaimon's friendly fight faded away as they both sat on the couch and started watching a movie. They watch a comdey with little romance. They ate icecream of the Azuki bean and the green tea. The cat come over and started walking to Amaimon's lap. The cat wanted to watch with them watch the movie with them as well. The cat sat in Amaimon's lap, making Ayumi jealous again.

"I think that cat likes you more them me." She pouted once more.

" Maybe." Amaimon agreed.

"I wish I was as close to Snow as you." Ayumi gloomly said.

"Then here." Amaimon said.

He pick up the cat and put her in Ayumi's lap. The white cat looked up at Amaimon as he pat her head and moved his head away. Snow meowed but then walked in a circle and slept in Ayumi's lap. Ayumi was paralyzed from the cuteness of the cat as it fell asleep on her lap. Ayumi stroke the cat and made her purr. All Amaimon did was stare at her. She looked really happy with the cat on her lap stroking it to sleep. He ate some of his ice cream and then did something risky. He slid his spoon to Ayumi's green tea and grabbed a spoonful of green tea ice cream. Ayumi notice and retaliated by taking some of his ice cream. They had a battle with their ice cream waking up the cat and having her walk somewhere else, away from the noise. Ayumi didn't notice till she felt cool. They had eaten all the ice cream which made her even more cold. She shivered, standing up to grab one of her large blankets from her room and brought it over to the couch down stairs. She wrapped her body with the blanket finding herself still cold!

"Amaimon, I'm so cold! Let's share the blanket!" Ayumi said following a sneeze after.

"Why? Aren't you warm?"

"I get cold easily! Plus if we share there will be more body heat trapped in the blanket. making it warmer then the blanket alone."

Ayumi was ready with more reasons, so Amaimon gave in. Blushing a little,he scooted over next to her and wrapped part of the blanket around him. In around 3 minutes the blanket was getting warmer.

"Feels so nice!" Ayumi said with releif from the cold. They watch the movie with mo more interuptions. Torward the end of the movie, Amaimon felt his right shoulder get heavy. He looked to his right to find Ayumi asleep on his shoulder. He stared at her still sleeping on his shoulder. He blushed looking up, then rest his head in her sleeping head. He didn't know why he blushed at the other times and now. All he knew he felt happy. He raised his head to look at the time, then rested his head on her's again as dozed off to a short nap.

**How was the 4th part? I wanted her to join a band so she can make 4 new friends! Friends til the end! Did you also like how the cat brought Amaimon's playful side of him? Once more, i'm really sorry for the spelling mistakes in the past, present, and future. I would like it if someone would correct my story for me. since I still can't tell if I messed up on a word or not. Sorry for the people that are annoyed by the spelling! Please favorite, follow, and/or review my story! I might start another story, I don't know. Please live a good and healthy otaku life and I will see you later!**


End file.
